Arthur's Pillow
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Short, silly drabble about the pillow scene in HBP. Why is Arthur holding a pillow on his lap?


A./N.: Hi guys. This is just a short, silly drabble about the pillow scene in HBP which came to mind while talking to a friend.

_**Arthur's pillow**_

Arthur Weasley was sitting in his living room and enjoyed the bussing all around him. His children were playing around him, discussing the war, helping Molly with dinner, or creating havoc in some form or another. Keeping a cautious eye out for his twins, Arthur let his mind drift.

The war had changed everything on them. Molly was anxious all the time and over-protective, not only with the children but also with him.

And Arthur hated that. He was a grown man for crying out loud and had long ago cut himself loose from his mother's skirt tails. He didn't appreciate his wife's fussing over him as though he didn't know what he was doing the whole day, not at all, not one bit!

And she had stopped being the loving wife she used to be before the war began. Now she was always more preoccupied or worried to give in to his advances. Suddenly he was pulled out of his dark thoughts, back to his noisy living room.

Remus and Tonks had just walked in and were greeting everybody warmly.

Now there was a woman! Tonks was an Auror and knew better than Molly what dangers came with war. She was a fully trained, if somewhat young, Auror and yet she never looked down on him, an amateur.

She always valued his opinions and spent extra time trying to understand his points. On top of being an amazing Auror though, she was an incredibly gifted metamorphogus, and very pretty. At that thought Arthur realized he must stop himself, there was no way in Hell he would let his mind wander to another woman....But as he tried more and more to focus on his wife all that came to mind instead was: his colleague.

Tonks came in to greet him then and he smiled warmly; broadly, and hugged her. This hug took a bit longer than usual and Tonks noticed. Blushing she pulled away and turned her face before Remus saw her rose cheeks and sat down on an ottoman near a chair across from Arthur. Remus then shook Arthur's hand and came to sit beside Tonks. His arm brushed against hers, and her face again became hot as she hid another blush. Arthur cleared his throat then to get Remus' attention and sighed. Grabbing a pillow nonchalantly, leading Remus to believe he was getting comfortable, he plunged into useless questions about the Order, their last meeting, and how Remus' guard had gone.

When in reality, his mind couldn't wander from Tonks. As Remus plunged into a long story about the last Order meeting with Harry hanging on his lips, Arthur's eyes strayed to Tonks' figure under his eyelashes.

Her hair was fiery red tonight, as fiery red as Molly's had been when they were in school and before worrying over and looking after seven children had taken the gleam out of her hair and added a few grey streaks. Tonks had a lean body, accenting nicely her small hips and the modest swell of her breasts. She had not the broader frame of Molly, whose figure had suffered from six pregnancies. He had never complained that her breasts had grown through the pregnancies but he could do without the extra pounds around the hips. True the war had lost her some of her excess weight but Tonks still looked more like the young Molly Prewett he had fallen in love with than Molly herself did.

Speaking of the devil, Molly moved into his line of vision with a tray in her hands. Setting it down on the little end table between them, she began to pour out tea for them all and hand out scones. As she was leaning forward to hand Tonks her cup, Arthur was presented with a perfect view at one of the things he wasn't contend about. Her behind.

Again his eyes found their way back to Tonks and he also noticed the differences between the two women. Molly's face held, most of the time, a gentle, loving expression. Her mouth knew more how to laugh then to cry. The lines around her eyes and mouth showed that she lived a life filled with both laughter and worries. Her eyes were as brown as those of a doe and twinkled merrily in the candle and fire light.

Tonks' face already showed lines around her mouth but these were grim lines of determination. Her eyes held a haunted expression sometimes as if they had seen too much devastation and sorrow. Her nose was a small button nose and slightly up-turned.

Arthur had to admit to himself that he loved the face of his wife more. He had been there in the good and the bad times and had seen these lines appear, had been the cause for some of them.

And then his rational thought stopped completely. Tonks had lifted the tea cup and took a few sips gingerly, not wanting to burn her tongue. A small drop escaped down the side of her mouth and ran down her throat into cleavage. There disappeared in the valley between her breasts, leaving its continued course open to his imagination.

Suddenly he felt a part of his body react in a way his own wife had not caused in quite some time. His trousers tented and he felt the pillow rub uncomfortably against his lower region. He was all of a sudden aware that putting a pillow on his lap was a bad idea. But now he was stuck with it for he couldn't very well fling it aside and show to all that he too was just a man and not the perfect husband everyone thought he was.


End file.
